Tales From Hogwarts
by FuNnY cIdE
Summary: Series of vignettes about Hogwarts spanning from L&J to next generation children!
1. Dance

The snow danced silently around us; it fell heavily from a veiled night sky. It was cold out-my visible breath gave evidence to that fact. Yet as we danced I felt nothing of the cold. I felt nothing save the calm beating of his heart next to mine. I thought of nothing save of how nicely my head felt in the crook of his neck. I understood nothing save that he and I would be together forever. I know not how long we danced and recall of nothing of which we spoke-if words were even spoken. All I remember of that night is that in a single moment, a single breath of air, a single smile...I fell in love with James Potter.

A/N: Let me know about the ending as I am none too sure about it. Dont know where this came from or why but in my boredom I jotted it down and voila! Anyvays to quote Georgia Nicholson....I am away laughing on a fast camel!


	2. Average

A/N: A short(really short) little drabble that I wrote in the spur of the moment.

Disclaimer: Guess what?(You'll be really shocked to hear this guys) I'm not J.K. Rowling, and subsequently, don't own Harry Potter.

Average. That's what Lily Evans was. She wasn't smart, nor was she dumb. She wasn't loud, nor was she quiet. She wasn't athletic, nor was she un-athletic. She wasn't tall, nor was she short. She wasn't skinny, nor was she fat. Her hair was a dull red which was sometimes curly and sometimes straight(depending on the weather). Her skin was a pale pink, though you could barely see the undertones due to the overwhelming amount of freckles that covered her from head to toe. Yes, Lily Evans was in every way imaginable completely and irrevocably average.

Perfect. Thatwaswhat Lily Evans was.

F/N: Review if it pleases you.(it really does please me haha) And I hopes you enjoyed that bit of randomness.


	3. Temporary Insanity

A/N: Not quite canon, but I amused myself writing it so I hope it amuses you folks as well!

Disclaimer: I am in fact secretly J.K. Rowling writing under a pen name. You'll note my incredible skill and immediately recognize me. Slaters, Ill be about spending my billions of dollars...

"By Merlin, its like James Potter and Sirius Black produced a love child!" Yelled McGonagall at an amused Neville Longbottom. "I don't think the Marauders or the Weasley twins ever got in to this much trouble Now theres an entire family of them!"

"Minerva, I am sure youre over reacting..." said Neville attempting to calm the headmistress down. Really, elevating blood pressure at her age could not be healthy.

"I am not over reacting! Dont you dare patronize me Neville Longbottom!" She said, her temper clearly rising further. He realized there would be no calming her and vaguely wondered what Rose, James, Fred, Molly, and Louis had done this time. "You don't have to deal with them all! Youre not headmistress or head of the Gryffindor house, you dont understand!"

"I do in fact teach all of them, I am well aware of their antics." He said calmly, attempting to subdue her slightly. After all, all of them were good students...they just lacked certain behavioural qualities.

"No, no youre not. They show you some amount of respect because apparently their parents actually heed your letters! Apparently, I lack sufficient authority to control these pests.|

"I am fairly certain the Potter and Weasley families have a great deal of respect for you. They have always spoken incredibly highly of you."

Then why do their children torment me so! And do they have be so fertile! I swear, I will never be rid of them! I think Teddy Lupin is ready to start reproducing soon so just when this last batch has graduated and I think the gods have tormented me enough, another burst of them come strolling through those doors thinking they have some sort of family legacy to uphold! Arrogant, insufferable delinquents, the lot of them! Why didnt they euthanize these people?"

"I fairly certain because it went out of practice in the 1950s as being racist and cruel."

"Shut it Longbottom, I was being rhetorical! I mean what crazed god felt that allowing the Weasleys, Blacks, Lupins and Potters to all breed in to the same family was a good idea. I think the Marauders planned this, one last prank."

"I think youre just being melodramatic now Minerva..."

"No, its genius! I dont know why I didnt see it before, it has Marauders written all over it! Even from their grave they taunt me!"

"I dont think the Marauders orchestrated everything from their deaths to Voldemorts return just to taunt you. That seems more harmful than anything...maybe the Malfoys or Lestranges..."said Neville attempting to reason with his old Hogwarts professor.

"You're right!" She said looking at him with awe. "I never thought you had it in you! But of course, it does make since! Have you seen the way Rose and Scorpius look at each other! Just imagine the devils they will produce!"

"Now youre just being ridiculous!"

Neville was thankful for the interruption when a knock came to the door. Clearly McGonagall had been teaching for far too long, had seen far too much. After all, she had survived the two worst wars in Wizarding history, along with the two most notorious pranking groups in history.

"Look at that! Just like their parents, exceeding in everything! I am most impressed!" She said examing the OWL scores that had just been dropped off at her desk.

"No longer need to worry about you secretly euthanizing anyone then?"

"Of course not! Why would you even suggest such a thing, honestly Longbottom sometimes I worry for you."

End note: Kind of out of character but meh...it amused me to write McGonagall having an emotional break down. Also, if anyone knows how to upload a web doc that comes with quotations marks and apostrophes it'd be fantastic if you could let me know...haha. Reviews would be lovely as they feed my soul!


End file.
